Alfa Romeo
Alfa Romeo-Ferrari Season Results Complete Formula One results for Williams (UniONE CAREER results only). 2019 (UniONE CAREER S6) Alfa Romeo return to the F1 grid for the first time since 1985 as a Constructor, following a merge with what was previously the Sauber team. With this merge comes the car that Sauber would have competed with for 2019. Despite the 2018 Sauber C37 being one of the most successful cars the team produced, the what would've been C38 features an all new radical front wing design. The design incorporates almost the same nose structure as the McLaren, and the same wing design from the Ferrari albeit much shorter leaving a lot of open space before the end of the wing. This such design had everyone in the paddock asking if Sauber got it very right or very wrong with this design. The livery for the newly named AR/19 has been designed to reflect the past and the present. The bottom black half is to represent Sauber's debut livery from 1993, with the upper half showing the new identity of the team. Tirowee would crash his main car during FP3 at Australia, and would start from last in the T-car. A spirited drive, with some good fortune, would see the Brit climb to 10th in the race, to score points on Alfa Romeo's return to F1. Tirowee would take another 11th place finish in round 2. A wonder strategy from Alfa Romeo at Azerbaijan saw Tirowee claim the bonus point for fastest lap. The 2016 Champion started on a set of Mediums, and managed to make them last for 16/26 laps. Pitting for Softs a lap later, Tirowee put on a late race charge. Tirowee managed his first legitimate top 10 start in qualifying for the Singapore Grand Prix. Making the most of an undercut at the first stop, he managed to jump a number of the front running cars. An inspired drive from the 2016 Champion would see him passing much faster cars on track, to finish the race in second place, taking the fastest lap in the process. In only 6 races, Alfa Romeo had their first podium, racing what would've been the 2019 Sauber car. Tirowee and Giovinazzi would have a spectacular incident at the Russian Grand Prix. The two would make contact at 200mph down the back straight. However, Tirowee would make the pass stick on the Italian into the next corner. Both drivers suffered no damage from this coming together. A return to reality was on the cards for Tirowee at the Spanish Grand Prix. The Brit retiring in the pits due to MGU-K failure mid way through the race. Giovinazzi would finally score his first points of 2019 in the same race, holding up faster cars that had to make one extra stop. Despite losing MGU-K on the final lap also, Giovinazzi only lost one place and finished 10th. Starting 12th for the French Grand Prix, Tirowee was expecting a top 8 finish at best. Starting on the Medium compound tyres, he and the rest of the drivers were able to run longer into the race than those forced to start on the Softs in the top 10. Around the halfway stage of the race, heavy cloud cover filled the skies above. all the drivers that started on the Mediums made their one and only stop as normal, however Alfa Romeo chose to leave both drivers out longer in hopes the rain would come. A lap later, the team played safe and pitted Giovinazzi onto the Hard tyres. Only a few laps later the rain that only Alfa Romeo were convinced would arrive did. Tirowee made a stop from the lead for Intermediates, followed shortly behind by the rest of the grid. Tirowee would come under heavy fire from the Red Bull of Max Verstappen and Mercedes of George Russell with only a few laps remaining. Tirowee's advantage was the straight like speed of his AR/19 car. Even though all the team adjusted the front wing angle of the cars at the stop, the Alfa Romeo car would always be faster in a straight line due to having less downforce, therefore less drag. The 2016 Driver's Champion was able to hold on to take a historical race victory by 0.066 seconds from Verstappen. The Dutchman later received a 5 second time penalty, promoting Russell to second and Sebastian Vettel to third. Racing Record (UniONE CAREER Results Only)